fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Waters
Dark Waters is a 2019 American legal thriller film, directed by Todd Haynes and written by Mario Correa and Matthew Michael Carnahan. Storyline Plot A corporate defense attorney takes on an environmental lawsuit against a chemical company that exposes a lengthy history of pollution. Genres * Biography * Drama * History Motion Picture Rating * M''' (Australia) * '''PG (Canada) * 9''' (Netherlands) * '''PG-13 (Philippines) * M/12 (Portugal) * PG13 (Singapore) * 7''' (Spain) * '''12A (UK) * PG-13 (USA) Images Dark Waters 2019 poster.jpg Dark Waters 2020 USA DVD cover.jpg|USA DVD cover Dark Waters 2020 USA Blu Ray cover.jpg|USA Blu-Ray cover Cast and Crew Director * Todd Haynes Writing Credits (in alphabetical order) * Matthew Michael Carnahan (earlier screenplay) * Mario Correa (screenplay) * Nathaniel Rich (magazine article) Cast * Mark Ruffalo - Robert Bilott * Anne Hathaway - Sarah Bilott * Tim Robbins - Tom Terp * Bill Camp - Wilbur Tennant * Victor Garber - Phil Donnelly * Mare Winningham - Darlene Kiger * Bill Pullman - Harry Dietzler * William Jackson Harper - James Ross * Louisa Krause - Karla Producers * Timothy Bird (co-producer) * Robert Kessel (executive producer) * Jonathan King (executive producer) * Pamela Koffler (producer) (p.g.a.) * Mark Ruffalo (producer) (p.g.a.) * Jeff Skoll (producer) * Michael Sledd (executive producer) * Christine Vachon (producer) (p.g.a.) Details Country * USA Language * English Release Dates * November 22, 2019 (USA) (limited) * November 27, 2019 (Indonesia) * November 27, 2019 (Philippines) * November 29, 2019 (Canada) (limited) * December 5, 2019 (Kuwait) * December 5, 2019 (Lebanon) * December 5, 2019 (Saudi Arabia) * December 6, 2019 (USA) * December 8, 2019 (Macao) (International Film Festival and Awards Macao) * January 2, 2020 (Singapore) * January 9, 2020 (Portugal) * January 12, 2020 (Netherlands) (PAC Festival) * January 23, 2020 (Netherlands) * January 24, 2020 (Spain) * January 30, 2020 (Taiwan) * February 7, 2020 (Turkey) * February 13, 2020 (Russia) * February 19, 2020 (Belgium) * February 20, 2020 (Italy) * February 26, 2020 (France) * February 27, 2020 (Hungary) * February 28, 2020 (UK) * February 28, 2020 (Ireland) * February 28, 2020 (Mexico) * March 5, 2020 (Argentina) * March 5, 2020 (Australia) * March 5, 2020 (Chile) * March 5, 2020 (Greece) * April 16, 2020 (Germany) Trailer Release Date * September 18, 2019 Home Media Release Dates * March 3, 2020 (USA) (DVD) * March 3, 2020 (USA) (Blu-Ray) Reception Box office Dark Waters has grossed $11.8 million worldwide. Critical response The film has a 7.6 rating on IMDb and a 90% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Company Credits Production Companies * Killer Films * Participant Distributors * Entertainment One (2020) (Spain) (theatrical) * Entertainment One (2020) (UK) (theatrical) * Focus Features (2019) (USA) (theatrical) * Le Pacte (2020) (France) (theatrical) * WW Entertainment (2020) (Netherlands) (theatrical) * Ascot Elite Entertainment Group (2019) (Switzerland) (all media) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (DVD) * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2020) (USA) (Blu-Ray) Technical Specs Runtime * 126 mins Color * Color Aspect Ratio * 2.35:1 Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:2019 films